


Short-Circuit (More Than Just a Line of Code: 1.5)

by Enigma_IM



Series: Tracey/Daniel: Robot lover [2]
Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kitchen Sex, One Off, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Sonnet 56, from behind, on the counter sex, shorting out while climaxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_IM/pseuds/Enigma_IM
Summary: While Tracey is cooking, Daniel decides to have some fun.A short story from More Than Just a Line of Code. It can be read independently.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, robot/human - Relationship
Series: Tracey/Daniel: Robot lover [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638637
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Short-Circuit (More Than Just a Line of Code: 1.5)

**Author's Note:**

> I was doing some Character Asks for fun and I got stuck on a stupid idea. Now it's a short story. So enjoy super pervy Daniel. 
> 
> If you haven't read More Than Just a Line of Code, please do. it gives this story more feeling when you are aware of the characters. still it can be read independently. But, you know, the other story has some *naughty* bits in it too.

Things with Daniel have been, wonderful. It's like a piece in my life I didn’t know I was missing was finally being filled. I never knew how I wasn’t taking care of myself like I should till he started to do it. The beginning was hard, his constant pestering wasn’t as endearing as it is now. Always interrupted my work and to make me eat or bathe. After we had sex for the first time he has gotten creative with his persuasions. I blame the porn he watches for the ideas. He is always excited to try new things on me. New positions, kinks, even new ways to tease me. God, he loves teasing me. I think seeing me blush gets him off somehow. I can't even count how many times I've gotten home to him touching himself. Watching those vids he confessed to saving. Still embarrassing to think he gets off to our previous sessions. 

Even though his newfound behavior has been strange, I love it. I think fondly on it now as I begin dinner. Daniel is off somewhere in the house doing God knows what. He is always so eager to learn about everything. It rather cute to see his face light up when he learns something new. 

I pull out some packaged meat from the fridge then some vegetables. I set them onto the table before I look for the cutting board. 

Preparing dinner has always been my thing. Making up meals for the week so Daniel doesn’t have to. He is a great cook, I just enjoy the chore of cooking. 

I turn on some music and start frying the peppers and onions. Dripping some olive oil in I start to get into the music. Swaying to the beat in a noncommitted fashion. I'm not much of a dancer but my hips don’t care. 

Mumbling the song I don’t notice Daniel walking into the room. I hear the chair screech against the floor. I turn and watch as he sits down at the island. 

"Hello beautiful," Daniel smiles. I blush and smile back. I'm still not used to his compliments, having not gotten them in years. Forget how much I missed them. "Making dinner or dancing tonight," He chuckles. I turn back around and add the ground beef to the mix. 

"What can't do both," I ask over my shoulder. 

"Never said that," He answers. I smile to myself then get back into the music when a new song starts. Mumbling the song to myself and bouncing my feet, I cook. 

As the song reaches its climax I turn around and point at Daniel. I sing into the spoon I'm holding, jamming out like an idiot. Daniel rests his head against his hand, watching with a large smile. 

"You’re the one that I want," I sing, "You are the one I who who who, honey." Daniel laughs as I shimmy around the kitchen.

When the song closes off I run back to the stove and stir the content before they burn. The next song starts and I hum along. 

I jump when I feel hands on my hips. I try to turn around but he stops me. 

"Keep doing what you're doing," He whispers in my ear. My heart rate shoots up and I feel the all too familiar weight in my crotch. I do as he says and stir the beef. His hands caress my sides, fiddling with my shorts. He drops his head to the crook of my neck, nuzzling his screen to my skin. I notice my breathing getting a little harder, the weight in my crotch growing. 

I shiver when I feel his fingers slide into my pants. Hooking his fingers around the hem. With a quick yank, he drops both my pants and underwear to the floor. 

I turn towards him," What are-" 

"Shh, keep stirring," he purrs. Too curious where this was going I do as I'm told. I lazily push the meat and veggies around. More focused on the hands groping my rear. Paying close attention to the warm press of his erection at my back. His fingers reach around and a single digit glides between my folds. I can't stop the startled gasp that leaves my mouth. Feeling the slightly bumpy texture of his index. It glides over my slowly engorging clit. Sliding over my labia before teasing at my entrance. 

"Dani-," I choke. He grinds his hips into my back, feeling as aroused as I am. Quickly he removes his hand from my crotch and grabs my hips. Lifting his head from my neck. He pulls me back away from the stove just a step. I feel his cock glide down my back and over my ass. Flicking between the seams before his head nudges at my lower lips. 

With a soft push, his tip parts me. Pressing into my welcoming heat. Slowly sheathing himself inside me. I close my eyes and relish the feeling, the food forgotten. I lean forward and clench the ends of the counter. Dropping my head as a sigh drifts from my lips. 

He stops when his hips are flush with mine, "Always the best part." his thumbs smooths my skin as he too relishes the feeling. I clench around him, encouraging him to move. He listens and gently pulls out before snapping himself forward. Joining the music with our own sounds. 

He keeps a consistent pace. Pulling out slowly then jerking forward. Each snap making me gasp, closing my eyes a little tighter as it starts to become torture. I need him to go faster. 

"Babe," I huff. I lift my head and look over my shoulder. I can't see him from the angle but I know he has that smirk on his face. 

"What love?" he leans forward so his chest is against my back. Giving short slow thrust. "Do you want something, perhaps need?" I can practically feel that smirk against my back. Each jab from his cock takes my breath. I feel hot like I just been electrocuted. My cunt begging him for me, clenching around him for more. 

"Please," I whisper, bouncing into his thrust. He stills my hips, pulling me flush to him. 

"Tell me what you what, you know I will give you anything," He nuzzles his face to the back of my neck. 

"Fuck me, please Daniel," I beg. 

He chuckles against my spine, "With pleasure, love." He pulls out and picks me up. Turning around he sets me on the counter. Adjusting my hips he aligns himself. Slowly encasing himself in me again. Once he is fully pressed inside he drops his hands to the counter. Lowering his shoulders and looking at me evenly. 

Before I could say anything he gives a quick jerk, then another. He sets a fast pace, watching me as I begin to fall apart. I curl my legs against the counter, keeping myself still. I lean back onto my elbows, posing my chest for him. I watch as he looks over my body. He lifts a hand and slides my shirt up and over my tits. he pets back down to my stomach, watching where we meet. Groaning as he picks up speed. 

My legs begin to cramp against the island. My thighs trembling with the effort. I reach down and grab his hand. Guiding it to my hips. He catches on quick and grabs my hips. He holds me as he pistons himself into my cunt. I fall back onto my back, letting him use me. 

With the new position he manages to hit a perfect spot inside. I can't stop the whimpers that echo with the still playing music. Feeling the wonderful fluttering in my stomach I run my hand through my hair. Gripping the strands as I clench my teeth at the peaking pleasure. 

"Fu- Daniel," I cry as I clench my eyes shut. Gritting my teeth as I begin to shudder. My body resting at its peak for a divine moment.

"Ah, Shit," Daniel groans as I clench him. His hips stuttering and picking up a more frenzied pace. I unclench my jaw and look down as Daniel falls apart. It will always be the most glorious sight. His screen starts to flicker before going blank as I feel his release. The warmth of his cum painting my insides. He stops suddenly, my cunt still clenching in dissipating patterns. He stands stalk still before he falls forward. Catching himself on his forearms, making a loud bang against the table. 

I pet his face, "You alright?" there is silence from him for a second, everything still. The music slowly fading back into my awareness. 

"Yea, that was a good one," he laughs. His screen blinks on showing his face again. 

"Hi," I bite my tongue. 

"Hi," he smiles back. He pushes some of my hair away from my face. Admiring the light sheen of sweat on me. "you finished pretty fast today, didn’t even need to turn it on." 

"Sometimes you are all I need," I drop my hand. He looks me over before sitting up. He grabs my waist and sits me up. I wince when my back unsticks from the counter. He pulls out of me, making me jump at the sensitivity. I grab his sides and hold him close. Resting my head against his chest. He sets his chin atop my head. 

"Why were you so excited today," I mumble against him. 

"I'm always excited when you are around," he answers. Pulling back he looks down at me. "Return of love, more blest may be the view." 

"Another sonnet?" 

"Sonnet 56 I believe," He laughs. I reach up and kiss his screen. Love sonnets from a robot, the dork. 

"You seemed a little more excitable today though, you shorted," I tap his screen, "been building it up?" 

He rolls his eyes, "Damn shorting. Feels amazing but it corrupts the footage." 

"You and that damn camera, going to get in there and take it out one day," I scold. It's all in fun, I honestly don’t mind. It makes me feel desired that even when I'm not there he still gets off to me. 

"Yea, you love it as much as I do," he nuzzles my head. 

"Whatever," I laugh. 

We stand there for a bit, enjoying each other's closeness. Taking in a deep breath I smell something off. Smells like something burning. 

"Fuck! The food," I push away from him and slide off the table. I turn the stove off as I take the skillet off the heat. 

"Want to order out tonight," Daniel laughs. I turn and glare at him.


End file.
